The Humor
by Angel Ruii
Summary: "Dobe… Kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini menghadapi hidupmu yang berat seperti itu?" "… Mudah saja. Humor-lah yang berperan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu, Teme." "Humor? Apa maksudmu? Aku serius bertanya, jangan main-main!" "Siapa yang main-main? Aku juga serius! Kau ini, sudah kujawab malah ngeyel. Baka " Special for new year! Shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!


Summary: "Dobe… Kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini menghadapi hidupmu yang berat seperti itu?" | "… Hehe. Mudah saja. Humor-lah yang berperan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu, Teme." | "Humor? Apa maksudmu? Aku serius bertanya, jangan main-main!" | "Siapa yang main-main? Aku juga serius! Kau ini, sudah kujawab malah ngeyel. Baka~" || Special for new year! Shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance.

Warning: OOC, typo (maybe), EYD agak ancur, cara penulisan agak kacau, abal, gak jelas, dll. Don't like, don't read!

.

* * *

The Humor © Angel Ruii

* * *

.

.

Musim dingin sudah pasti dingin dan bersalju, bukan? Tidak peduli seperti apa keadaannya, orang-orang akan tetap melakukan aktivitas-aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Apalagi, dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi saja tahun ini akan berakhir. Tentu saja semua orang tak ingin melewatkannya begitu saja tanpa membentuk dan meninggalkan kejadian yang takkan pernah terlupakan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Karena besok adalah hari pertama di tahun baru, otomatis semuanya akan membuka halaman baru juga. Pegawai kantoran dan semacamnya pun bahkan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meninggalkan tugas-tugas mereka yang membosankan dan menikmati saat-saat langka seperti ini. Bertamasya ke suatu tempat wisata, berbelanja dan membeli pakaian baru, meniup terompet, bermain dengan butiran-butiran salju, berkumpul dengan seluruh anggota keluarga besar, berpesta, berkencan dengan kekasih tercinta, atau sekadar berkeliling kota pasti terjadi, dan semuanya akan merasakan betapa menyenangkannya malam ini.

Namun berbeda dengan si bungsu Uchiha satu itu. Kalian pasti tahu, kan? Ya. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha. Seakan menghindari malam tahun baru, dia kabur dari rumahnya dan bersembunyi di apartemen tempat uke ̶ maksudnya, "sahabat"nya tinggal. Sebut saja "sahabat"nya itu Naruto Uzumaki. Kedua pemuda tersebut kini sedang duduk-duduk di depan perapian untuk sekadar menghangatkan badan. Ditemani dua gelas cokelat panas, Naruto pun akhirnya memulai percakapan antara dirinya dengan pemuda berambut _spike_ melawan gravitasi di sampingnya.

"Teme, kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan malam ini dengan keluargamu?" tanya Naruto, polos.

Sasuke berdecak. "Kenapa, huh? Kau tidak suka aku datang ke sini?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"B-bukan itu maksudku!" ujar Naruto. "Aku, kan, hanya bertanya. Memangnya siapa, sih, yang tahan menghabiskan malam tahun baru tanpa keluarga yang disayanginya?"

"Kau, Dobe." jawab Sasuke, singkat. Naruto terbelalak. "Justru itu, memangnya kau bisa selalu tahan menghabiskan malam tahun baru sendiri?" Sasuke membalikkan pertanyaan Naruto, ketus.

"…"

Sasuke menghela napas, berat. "… Maaf. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi, tapi—"

"Hehe. Tidak apa-apa, kok!" sela Naruto, nyengir. "Selama mi ramen belum punah, aku akan baik-baik saja!" lanjutnya, asal.

"Hn… Kau ini bermaksud melucu atau menghibur diri, heh?" ucap Sasuke. Ia pun menghela napas, lagi. "Dobe… Kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini menghadapi hidupmu yang berat seperti itu?"

Naruto terkekeh, pelan. "… Mudah saja. Humor-lah yang berperan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu, Teme." jawabnya, enteng.

"Humor? Apa maksudmu? Aku serius bertanya, jangan main-main!"

"Siapa yang main-main? Aku juga serius! Kau ini, sudah kujawab malah _ngeyel_. Baka~"

Sekilas, Sasuke melotot.

"Huh, ternyata Uchiha itu tidak se-genius yang kuduga!" celetuk Naruto seenak jidat.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke tetap tidak berekspresi. Padahal dalam hatinya ia berkata, _'Kalau bukan uke-ku mungkin dia sudah mati kubunuh!'_

"Begini, ya, Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto mengacungkan jadi telunjuk tepat di sebelah kiri pipinya. "Aku memang tidak sepandai dan sekuat orang-orang. Aku berhasil bertahan dalam kehidupan ini dengan menggunakan kecerdikanku—baiklah, maaf, maksudku keonaranku, jangan memelototiku seperti itu, dong! Ehm, oke. Jadi, begini. Jika kita mengutarakan lelucon dan pura-pura tidak takut, kita biasanya tidak kena pukul. Anak-anak gangster paling kejam sekalipun bersedia menoleransi kita, bahkan mengajak kita bergaul dan menjadikan kita sumber lawakan. Selain itu, humor adalah cara yang bagus untuk menyembunyikan kepedihan. Haha…" jelasnya, tertawa hambar.

"..."

"..."

Sasuke tertegun. _'Sejak kapan dia se-genius ini…? Eh, uhm, tepis pikiranmu itu, Sasuke!'_ "Itukah…? Haha. Dobe-chan, aku tahu sebenarnya kau lelah, tapi kau selalu berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Aku bangga padamu!"

Kedua pipi Naruto bersemu ketika mendapat pujian dan sunggingan senyum simpul pemuda di hadapannya.

Sasuke meraih kedua bahu Naruto. "Tenanglah, aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu!"

"Teme… S-Sasuke…"

Dan tanpa Naruto perkirakan, Sasuke memeluk dirinya dan mengecup bibirnya, lembut. "Naru-Dobe, aku akan selalu… mencintaimu…"

Mendengar ucapan menggelikan—maaf, menyejukkan itu, Naruto tersenyum bahagia. "Terimakasih, Teme… Aku juga!"

Naruto pun membalas pelukannya dan Sasuke kembali mengecup bibirnya. Tanpa kendali, kecupan itu perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman dengan lumatan panas yang—

"Mmmh… Teme~ Jangan lakukan itu! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?" ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan diri.

Sasuke mengernyit, heran. "Baka. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini selain kau dan aku."

"Lalu, siapa itu?" tanya Naruto polos sambil menunjuk ke arah luar jendela samping perapian miliknya.

Sasuke melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan. Spontan, matanya terbelalak lebar begitu pandangannya mendapati seorang lelaki beraura suram tengah tersenyum sinis bak iblis kepadanya. "I-Itachi…?"

Baiklah. Sasuke, hidupmu akan segera berakhir pada hitungan 3… 2… dan…

…

…

* * *

OWARI

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

Di balik panggung.

Tanpa seizin pemilik apartemen, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci dan masuk. "Baka-otouto, pulanglah bersamaku sekarang atau kau akan mendapat masalah besar!"

"Aniki, kenapa kau—"

"Jangan banyak komentar atau aku akan menyeretmu. Seluruh keluarga sudah menunggumu, tahu!" kata Itachi, jengkel. "Bisa mati aku kalau aku pulang tanpa membawamu!"

"Mati saja, biar aku bebas!" celetuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke… kau…"

Baiklah. Naruto, kau akan segera melewati malam tahun baru sendiri pada hitungan 3… 2… dan…

...

* * *

YOSH MINNA! I'm back for a moment lol. Udah lama gak bikin fic. TT^TT

Ini fic Shounen-ai pertamaku. Sankyuu karena udah sudi baca fic abal ini! Maaf banget kalo aneh, gak jelas n gak nyambung. Romance-nya juga buruk ya, huhuhu :'D Kuharap kalian mau memaklumi diriku. Aku udah lama gak bikin fic, makanya aku kaku. Gomen~ m(_ _ )m

Akhirul kalam, kuharap kalian juga sudi meninggalkan sebuah review. Bagiku review kalian sangat berharga! Syukur-syukur kalo kalian ngasih saran/kritik buat pelajaran. Flame? Okelah asalkan beralasan dan membangun. Aku kurang terima kalo flame-nya gak jelas, kan udah kucantumin "Don't like, don't read!" :3 Oh iya, happy new year~ XD

Salam! XD


End file.
